


GOAL!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur has a secret weapon on the football pitch.</p><p>Prompt prompt 2 photo prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOAL!

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: GOAL!**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur has a secret weapon on the football pitch.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 116  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 2 Photo prompt “superboy”  
 **Author's Notes:** There is so many now just check the list on AO3  
All previous prompts are on AO3

**GOAL!**

Gwen looked over at Arthur as he was getting dressed for the football match. “What are you wearing?”

“What do you mean? I’m wearing my football kit.” Arthur turned away from her. He knew exactly what she was asking but he decided to deflect.

“Arthur, why are you wearing ‘Superman’ knickers?” Gwen asked a little more bluntly this time.

“They are just for fun.” Arthur pulled his uniform shorts on and gave her a disarming grin.

“If you think that they will help you win the game, you will be disappointed.” Gwen told him. 

Arthur shrugged. He dared not tell her that they actually did give him superpowers on the pitch. She would think him mental.   
  
[ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1847/86319)


End file.
